Ice Cream Sundae
by SciFanGurl1990
Summary: One-Shot. Jim treats Spock to some ice cream. This is for sexypancake, who requested: Spock, ice cream, and Kirk. ; Fluff.


**Ice Cream Sundae**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

* * *

Synopsis: One hot, lazy afternoon on Earth, Jim treats Spock to some ice cream. While they enjoy it, Jim discovers that Spock may just have a new favorite dessert...

**A/N: This story is specially made for sexypancake, who requested Spock, ice cream, and Kirk. Here you go; this one's for you. Enjoy! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: You know how it goes; Star Trek isn't mine, no matter how much I wish it was. :(**

* * *

The sunlight filtered down over the sidewalk as Jim and Spock walked side by side. They were on down time, Earth side, the _Enterprise _grounded for a scheduled checkup, and they weren't due back for duty for another 72 hours. On the opposite side of the street, across from the Captain and First Officer was a large park, and Jim's eye caught something. Without thinking, he put out his hand and gripped Spock's elbow, effectively stopping the half-Vulcan in his tracks.

"Hey, how 'bout some ice cream?" he asked enthusiastically. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Ice...cream?" he said. "I am going to presume to mean this is some kind of human nourishment?" he inquired, as Jim began to pull him across the street. They were headed for a small open vendor, which had a man standing behind a counter in a white apron.

Jim winked at Spock.

"Oh yeah, but _tasty _nourishment. It's even better to eat on hot days...hey! You know what?" he suddenly said, his eyes lighting up in excitement. Spock just stared at him, patiently waiting for him to tell him the "what" he was talking of. They had stopped just a ways from the ice cream selling vendor.

Jim clapped his hands together.

"If you had ice cream on the new Vulcan home planet, it would never go out of style, since it's always blazin' hot there," he said. Spock's lip twitched slightly.

"As logical as that sounds, you forget that Vulcans only eat out of need; we do not eat simply for pleasure."

Jim frowned. "Well, today my friend, you're going to eat what no Vulcan has eaten before; an ice cream Sundae!"

Spock simply remained silent as Jim bought two strawberry sundaes; Spock's a special made soy ice cream variety. They found a secluded little bench under the shade of a tree furthur in the park, where they sat down, and Spock watched Jim eat his sundae. Jim was halfway through it before he realized Spock had yet to eat his.

"If you don't hurry up, it'll melt and then you'll get all sticky." Jim said sagely, and then sucked heartily on his plastic spoon.

"Indeed?" Spock said, his dark eyes watching as Jim's tongue flicked out to lick his own sticky fingers, which he'd dug in his sudae to pick out strawberries. Unconsciously, Spock licked his own lips, and the looked down at his sundae. Hesitantly, he scooped a small amount onto his spoon, and brought it up to his mouth. He looked over to see that Jim had stopped eating and was watching him, his face focused and intense, as if he was waiting for something epic to happen. He looked absolutely riveted.

Spock ate the portion of ice cream, and his eyes widened of their own accord.

Jim laughed.

"Good, huh?" he said.

"Most delightful," Spock agreed, and the two finished their sundaes relatively quickly. After they were done, Spock turned to Jim and saw that he had dried ice cream under his lower lip, from slurping his spoon.

"Allow me to assist you with that," he said, at seeing Jim about to wipe at it with his sleeve. Jim gave him a knowing look when Spock leaned forward and used his nimble tongue to lap up the ice cream. Before he pulled away, he gave a soft peck to Jim's lips. Jim groaned appreciatively.

"..was that good, for you?" Jim croaked, his lips tingling pleasantly. Spock's eyes were dark with desire.

"It was most pleasant," he purred. They stared at eachother a moment longer, and then silently agreed to leave.

As they were exiting the park, Spock turned to Jim.

"May I make a request?" he asked. Jim nodded.

"Sure,"

"Before we are to leave for the _Enterprise, _may we venture for more ice cream?"

Jim grinned.

"You mean you want to eat something just for pleasure?" he teased. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"If you define licking the ice cream from your lips as pleasurable, than yes. I would very much like to do so again."

Jim stumbled, but Spock reached out with his lightning fast reflexes and steadied him. He turned to face Spock, a chesire grin on his face.

"Sure, we can go for more ice cream. How about tomorrow?"

Spock nodded his head, and his eyes flickered to Jim's bright pink lips.

"Tomorrow," he agreed.

* * *

A/n: Want to know something funny? Right before I posted this, my brother took me to Dairy Queen. ;)

So, as you can see this story has no plot to it whatsoever, just a couple enjoying their ice cream sundaes...Tell me what you think!


End file.
